1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid dispensing brushes and more particularly pertains to a new gel dispensing hair brush for automatically dispensing hair styling gel from a plurality of hollow bristles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid dispensing brushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, liquid dispensing brushes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art liquid dispensing brushes include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,938,621; 4,543,913; 4,875,792; 4,277,193 and 3,964,501.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new gel dispensing hair brush. The inventive device includes a handle portion having an open end, a closed end defined by an end wall, and an elongated cavity formed therein, a brush portion attachable to the handle portion open end and having a reservoir in communication with the elongated cavity, the brush portion further comprising a bottom wall, the bottom wall having a plurality of spaced hollow bristle members in communication with the reservoir, an end portion attachable to the handle portion closed end, and a means for dispensing the gel from the elongated cavity through the hollow bristle members.
In these respects, the gel dispensing hair brush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically dispensing hair styling gel from a plurality of hollow bristles.